The present invention relates to an assembly for transporting tubes of the type on which yarn is wound on a textile machine, and more particularly, to an assembly which includes a vertical transport component for transporting the tubes between vertically-spaced locations.
Japanese Patent Document JP OS 52-25 139 discloses a tube transport system by which full yarn packages and empty tubes, each individually supported in an upright disposition on a tube support member, are transported between vertically spaced locations. Horizontal transport components transport the tube support members to transfer locations at which the tube support members are transferred to the vertical transport component for vertical transport between the vertically spaced locations. The vertical transport component includes an elevator or lift device which selectively lifts or lowers a plurality of the tube support members at the same time. The elevator or lift device operates in a discontinuous manner and, for this and other reasons, the transport system disclosed in this prior art reference is not well-suited for transporting a relatively high volume of tube support members.
German Patent Document DE-PS 36 09 071 also discloses a discontinuously operating transport system for transporting tube support members on which full yarn packages or empty tubes are individually supported in upright dispositions. This prior art transport system likewise suffers from the disadvantage that a relatively high throughput of tube support members is difficult to obtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,206 to Kawasaki et al discloses a transport system for independently movable tube support members on which full yarn packages and empty tubes are individually supported in upright dispositions. The transport system includes a pair of resilient guides for clamping a projection of each tube support member or peg tray 1 therebetween and for pressing a bottom face of the respective peg tray against a conveyor belt. The resilient guides extend in a twisted condition relative to the conveyor belt and this arrangement effects twisting of the peg trays and the bobbins supported thereon during conveyance of the peg trays by the conveyor belt. The resilient guides change the orientation of the peg trays through approximately 90.degree. as the peg trays are transported by the conveyor belt through a generally right-angled turn. However, the resilient guides must exert a relatively high pressing force on the peg trays to maintain the peg trays in sufficient frictional engagement with the conveyor belt to insure that the conveyor belt conveys the peg trays therewith.
This situation detrimentally leads to relatively significant wear on the surfaces of the peg trays in frictional engagement with the resilient guides and the conveyor belt, thereby necessitating corresponding maintenance and/or replacement services. Accordingly, the need exists for a transport assembly for transporting tube support members on a textile machine through horizontal and vertical runs which advantageously permits a relatively high throughput of tube support members, minimizes space requirements, and insures a reliable transport of the tube support members.